Out In The Real World
by Alahnore
Summary: Before his eyes was that outstretched hand, but in his mind, it was just too far away to catch. Even still, he reaches for it. \\ Flynn x Yuri.


Flynn was here, and Yuri stares at him with what he figures were glassy eyes. He wasn't sure though. Usually, when he gets like this and he looks in the mirror, his eyes seem glassy. Or it was just the surface of the stupid mirror. But that wasn't important-the important thing was Flynn was here.

"You're a mess." Flynn says, and Yuri finds himself grinning.

"To you I always am." he sasses back, causing Flynn to sigh.

"What's the issue this time?" Flynn asks, pulling Yuri away from the window before he falls.

Not that he was going to. "Issue? No issue. Can't come see my best friend without an issue?"

"Are you drunk?"

Yuri frowns. "No."

Why did people ask him that? There were other reasons for someone to shamble around, being unsteady on their feet. Yuri doesn't understand their problem anyway—if he was drunk, so what? Not like he actually did anything. Or get actually drunk. No, Yuri never got himself to that point before he knows stupid shit happens when people get drunk.

But that was off topic. He was not drunk. He was just sleep deprived.

And when he looks to Flynn, Flynn is analyzing and scrutinizing him like Yuri was a recruit. Yuri doesn't appreciate that, and he gives Flynn a defiant stare.

Yet as their eyes meet, Yuri can feel his stare wavering to the concerned blue eyes before him. It was hard to be a prick when Flynn was concerned. Well, sometimes it was hard. There were times Flynn was concerned but Yuri was still a prick, but he deserves it sometimes! Even if he was worried Flynn had a way of making it out that it was Yuri's fault, and Yuri does not shoulder shit that doesn't belong to him. He had his own skeleton-filled closet and he has no room for others', so he normally gives Flynn the what-for.

But back out in the real world Flynn was speaking and Yuri tunes in too late, "… unhealthy, you know."

"No." Yuri immediately says, even if he has no idea what was said. It makes Flynn frown and Yuri figures that was the best answer. "I'm fine."

"Yuri you look ready to pass out."

Well that was a no brainer. Yuri hadn't slept in… actually when did he last sleep? It wasn't _that_ long ago, he just _feels_ like it's a long time ago because he was so _damn tired right now_. Something had happened and now he doesn't sleep so well. He used to be able to sleep wherever and like a log, but nowadays it just wasn't happening. Course at the moment he didn't know why.

Irrelevant; Flynn was here. That meant he couldn't take his bed. _Damn_.

"Yuri!"

"What." Yuri replies flatly, raising his eyes. He hadn't realized he dropped eye contact. "Yeah? What?"

Flynn sighs again, shaking his head before reaching out. Yuri tenses, but doesn't do much else as Flynn grasps his shoulders, whirls him around and marches-pushes Yuri toward the bed. He doesn't even turn Yuri back around before he just shoves him onto it.

Yuri falls onto the mattress and doesn't move, face in the covers and legs hanging off. He could probably sleep like this if he wanted. Flynn did have a nice bed… way nicer than his. Must be a castle perk. Now that he thought about it though, Yuri remembers Flynn always had a nice bed. He probably had the nicer one back when they shared a dorm in the knights. Actually he did—Yuri recalls one time falling into it after a shift because he was too tired to care about much else, and Flynn had promptly kicked him out of it.

That was a sad day Yuri recalls. But it was pretty much the norm for them.

Back out in the real world Flynn's foot taps the back of Yuri's knee, and the vigilante's leg pops up a bit before settling back down. "At least you're alive." He hears Flynn mutter.

Of course he was alive. Was a bed supposed to kill him? Yuri finds the energy to roll over, gazing at the ceiling. "Course." He answers after a few seconds.

When he hears nothing else, he wonders if Flynn walked out on him. It wouldn't be the first time. Yuri sometimes comes up here just to have a better bed to get better sleep, because they both know Flynn works most of the night and by the time he's tired Yuri was waking up and leaving. It was a decent arrangement, really.

It takes Yuri a few seconds to realize Flynn was actually still there. Mostly because there's a hand in his face and Yuri isn't sure what to do with it. Maybe Flynn was kicking him out already. Or offering to help him into the bed properly.

But even as he wills himself to move, Yuri just stares at that hand. Flynn offers his hand to Yuri a lot… in a lot of senses, a lot of ways. As a comrade, a friend, a brother in arms; to help, to save. Rarely did Yuri take it, though, because he knows he either doesn't need it or doesn't feel like he should. Someone else should hold Flynn's hand, because Yuri was just the fill-in until someone better comes along. Yet no one ever does and Flynn keeps offering his hand.

Out in the real world before his eyes was that outstretched hand, but in his mind, it was just too far away to catch. Even still, he reaches for it, his body finally responding. He grasps that hand, for once really grabbing it and holding on. It was real.

_Flynn was here. Flynn's always here._

It was a simple realization and Yuri smiles. He then pulls, and Flynn lets out a yelp-like noise as he falls on top of Yuri on the bed.

Yuri's arms were around Flynn's neck, holding him there, and he makes sure Flynn is trapped. Flynn protests, sputters and stutters, but eventually he settles with a grumbling noise.

"You're a brat." Flynn says after a few moments.

The real world was so much better than his head, so Yuri stays here. "You comfortable?"

"No. Can we at least lie on the bed normally?"

Yuri laughs, and then shakes his head. Flynn sighs yet again, gets his arms under Yuri and rests his head on the mattress aside Yuri's own.

Yuri glances to him, smiling, and after a few glowering moments Flynn works up to a smile of his own. One more minute and Flynn lifts his head, staring down at Yuri with a particular look in his eyes. Yuri recognizes it, one he only sees sometimes in his head. But this was the real world, and Flynn was looking at him like that.

Yuri's smile slowly fades away, his eyes caught by Flynn's. Sometimes, in his head, he pictures this sort of thing. Scoffs at it. But here he was, and Flynn was leaning in. Yuri doesn't turn away, his eyes closing as he waits.

Flynn's lips touch his, and Yuri has to remind himself this was real. Often times, when they share moments like this, Yuri swears it's all in his head and he'd wake up from such a pleasant, warm dream. Because things like this, he knows, are only in dreams.

But out in the real world, it was happening. There was a peace in that, and when Flynn pulls away, Yuri's eyes stay closed. Flynn watches, smiling, as Yuri's breathing slows and evens out, and his body completely relaxes.

Flynn presses one more small kiss to the corner of Yuri's lips before settling back down himself. Maybe tomorrow when Yuri was less out of it, he'd explain, but that was later.


End file.
